


Ктулху фхтанг

by drunkenbilly



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, barricade fix-it fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenbilly/pseuds/drunkenbilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-it фик, в котором применение парижской канализации не совпадает с замыслом Гюго, а Прувер обладает тайными знаниями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ктулху фхтанг

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cthulhu fhtagn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608465) by [AMarguerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMarguerite/pseuds/AMarguerite). 



— Последние слова? — спросил сержант, связав Жеану руки за спиной.  
— Пх'нглуи мглв'нафх Ктулху Р'льех вгах'нагл фхтагн! — дерзко и вызывающе воскликнул тот.  
— Сержант, ты забыл про кляп! Кляп сними! — выкрикнул один из ряда стрелков.  
— Ктулху фхтагн, — любезно повторил Жеан.  
— Нет у него кляпа, — откликнулся сержант. — Шибанул по голове слишком сильно. Почти акт милосердия.  
Хотя Жеан и был слегка разочарован, что его последние слова остались непонятыми, Великий, которому они предназначались, несомненно, услышал их. Булыжники на мостовой задрожали.  
В ряду стрелков послышался беспокойный ропот. Земля уже отчетливо сотрясалась, и внезапно с другой стороны баррикады раздался неясный глухой металлический звук.  
— Откуда у них колокол? — в замешательстве пробормотал сержант.  
— Они ни причем, — гордо сказал Жеан, обрадованный тем, что не зря проводил ночи, самостоятельно занимаясь оккультизмом. Те сны являлись ему не просто так. — Попробуй еще раз!  
— СКРИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИ! — произнесло нечто, перекрывая тошнотворные вопли по другую сторону баррикады. До Жеана донесся едва различимый приказ Анжольраса: «Все внутрь! Быстро!»  
И ведь Жеан поделился своим знанием с каждым; он только вчера рассказал, как Великий Древний сообщил ему во сне, что выплыл из затонувшего города Р'льех и двигался вверх по Сене. Жеан старательно запоминал канализационную карту и был очень доволен тем, что его тяжелый труд окупился. Он не виноват, если его никто не слушал. Вот оно общество, столь невежественное в поэзии и оттого столь бесчувственное к пришествию Великого!  
— Что за чертовщина? — потребовал сержант, и тут же нечто наконец вырвалось из канализации наружу. Жеан извернулся, чтобы посмотреть на огромную колышущуюся фигуру, вздымающуюся над землей и уже загородившую собой солнце. Спустя мгновение ее силуэт застыл. Все в этом существе было противоестественно жутким; первое, что бросалось в глаза, — зеленый цвет чудовища, не похожего ни на одну из известных тварей, разве что отдаленно — на ужасающую помесь из них всех разом. Оно превосходило даже самые безумные ночные кошмары Фюссли.  
— Матерь Божья! — заорал сержант. — Бегите! Спасайтесь кто может!  
— СКРИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИ! — произнесло существо.  
Жеан задумчиво рассматривал его. Туловище у существа смутно напоминало человеческое, только зеленое, чешуйчатое и эластичное, с длинными узкими крыльями, волочащимися за его спиной словно мантия средневекового сеньора, с громадной головой как у спрута, с клубком щупалец вместо лица, и с гигантскими толстыми клещами вместо рук и ног. Когда оно двигалось, создавалось ощущение, что за баррикадой обваливается гора. Существо придавило своей гигантской толстой клешней весь ряд стрелков, заставив сержанта, закричавшего от страха, попятиться назад.  
Чудовищная моллюскообразная голова наклонилась, и одно из щупалец протянулось и, обхватив сержанта, подняло того в воздух. Жеан почувствовал, что настал его звездный час.  
— Вечно лежать без движения может не только мертвый/ А в странные эпохи даже смерть может умереть!* — с выражением прочел Жеан и был вознагражден поглаживанием склизкого щупальца по голове. А затем существо принялось распихивать здания со своего пути.  
Жеана резко дернули за связанные руки, и он чуть не упал от толчка.  
— Мы ожидали апокалипсис революции, не в прямом смысле апокалипсис, — сказал очень бледный Курфейрак, волоча Жеана за перевернутый для баррикады омнибус.  
— Ты должен признать, что общество отныне никогда не станет прежним, — ответил Жеан, с интересом наблюдая, как Курфейрак стянул шейный платок, взял им осколок стекла и начал пилить веревки, связывающие его руки.  
— Совершенно верно, — кивнул Куфрейрак. — Боже, надо просто притащить сюда Мариуса, и пусть он... Жеан?  
— Да?  
— Все те твои сны о, я цитирую, «осьминоге, драконе и одной из карикатур Гилрея»... эм... — Не совсем сны, как видишь, — весело отозвался Жеан, сгибая и разгибая руки. — Признаться, я удивлен, что вы решили, будто это сны, когда я написал поэму «Земля и звезды выстроились», хотя я неоднократно повторял, что поэт является провидцем девятнадцатого века.  
— Как выяснилось, твою поэму следует понимать более буквально, — сказал Курфейрак. — Честно говоря, многие истолковывали строку про пробуждение Великого Древнего как приход Великой революции, а не... этого... создания..  
Раздался оглушительный скрип, затем нарастающее крещендо из криков Национальной гвардии и перепуганного ржания лошадей, когда Неописуемое Создание решило погоняться за ними и половить их своими гигантскими толстыми клешнями.  
— Сейчас, возможно, не самое подходящее время спрашивать об этом, — начал Курфейрак, — но как оно пролезло в канализацию?  
— Великие Древние не состоят из материи, — усмехнулся Жеан. — К тому же, канализации в Париже больше нет.  
— СКРИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИ!  
— Нам надо бы присоединиться к остальным, — как ни в чем ни бывало предложил Жеан, — пока Старший Бог пирует недостойными.  
— Жеан, это твое тайное общество, — сказал Курфейрак, вслед за Жеаном уворачиваясь от одного из извивающихся щупалец Неописуемого Создания, — не масоны же, правда?  
— Не совсем, нет, — сконфуженно ответил Жеан.  
— СКРИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИИ! — произнес Ктулху.

**Author's Note:**

> * из перевода Лебедева


End file.
